Relax
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Sequel to Never A Moment's Peace...Gwendal needs to relax and Gunter has just the thing. M again just in case. MM, oral, GwenGun...Yeah, can't bring myself to write a lemon just yet...Maybe OOC


**A/N: This is the sequel to "Never a Moment's Peace", which I made from a request. I wil most likely write another story after this and actually write a lemon in it.**

**Discalimer: Do not own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Günter walked behind Gwendal and massaged his shoulders. Gwendal moaned and relaxed, letting his pen fall to the desk.

"You're so tense," Günter whispered.

"Günter," Gwendal purred in response. "I'll never get these papers done if you don't let me work."

"Do you not like it?"

"That's just thing. I love it, but I have work to do. Don't you as well?"

Günter smiled. "Not for a few minutes. His Majesty and Wolfram are training, but he shall be in for his lesson soon. That's why I wanted to spend a little time with you."

"Then come around here so I can see you. There's a better way to relax me."

Günter walked to the side and Gwendal stood up, pushing his chair out of the way. He wrapped his arms around Günter's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Exactly when Günter's kiss had become so addictive, he didn't know, but he always found his mind drifting to those soft, pale pink lips that enticed him like no stuffed animal ever could. He just couldn't help himself.

There was a knock on the door and the two men separated. Gisela walked in and bowed to the two men. Gwendal shot Günter a quick look of concern. How could they have forgotten to tell Gisela?

"Gisela, to what do we owe this visit?" Günter asked.

"I've been looking all over for you, Father," she said, smiling. "I know that you'll be honest with me."

"Honest about what?" He chuckled nervously, wringing his hands.

"Everyone seems to know something and no one will tell me. What exactly is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I walk by, people have a worried look on their face."

"Well…" Günter glanced at Gwendal, silently begging for help.

"Well," Gwendal intervened. "I think they're all worried about how you're going to take a little bit of news about your father."

"Is everything alright?" Gisela asked, eyes filling with concern.

"Everything's fine, Gisela," Günter assured her. "It's just that I…I seem to find myself engaged."

"Engaged? Engaged to whom?"

"Well…" Günter looked towards Gwendal.

"Oh." Gisela giggled. "You were afraid that I would disapprove or something?" She shook her head. "I had a feeling that something was growing between you two. I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations."

Both Gwendal and Günter sighed.

"I don't know why I was so nervous about telling you, Gisela," Günter admitted. "If you would both excuse me, I must find His Majesty." He kissed them both on the cheek before exiting the room.

"I'm glad that my father is so happy," Gisela said. "I know you'll take good care of him, Your Excellency."

"I plan on it, Gisela," Gwendal said, returning to his seat. "Is there anything I can help you with while you're here?"

"No, I just wanted to know what the commotion…"

"YOUR MAJESTY!!!" The wail echoed down the hall. Gwendal shot up from his chair and both he and Gisela ran out of the room. Günter had gone into his hysterics which had been reduced to a rare occasion now that he was engaged. He gladly sought solace in his fiancé's arms as soon as Gwendal and Gisela arrived.

"Günter, what is it?" Gwendal asked, running his fingers through long lavender hair in an attempt to soothe the sobbing man.

"His Majesty's been hurt," he said between sobs.

"What?" Gwendal gasped. "By whom? Has the miscreant been captured?"

"By…by…by him," Günter pointed to a tousled Wolfram who had just walked out of Yuri's bedroom.

Gwendal chuckled, "That was to be expected sooner or later."

"Brother!" Wolfram growled. "It's not like that. Gisela, good. I'm glad you're here. Yuri's twisted his ankle."

"I'll go see what I can do," she said, following Wolfram back into the bedroom.

"Come on, Günter," Gwendal said, leading the still sobbing man towards their own bedroom. "I think you need to lie down for a bit."

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Gwendal removed Günter's cloak and steered his fiancé to the bed. Günter lay down and took deep breaths until he was calm. Then he sat up and smiled apologetically at Gwendal.

"I apologize for causing such a scene," he whispered.

Gwendal smiled at him. "It's alright. I understand that you're just worried about the King's safety."

Günter smiled brightly at Gwendal and Gwendal couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and claimed Günter's lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Günter sighed into the kiss and suddenly Gwendal's control was commandeered from him as Günter deepened the kiss, all the while pushing Gwendal to the bed. When need for air forced them apart, Gwendal tried to sit up, but Günter pushed him back down.

"Günter…"

"Shh." Günter's lips pursed together and he placed one slender finger on them. Gwendal found himself enraptured by those lips once again and stopped fighting. Then Gwendal's object of entrancement contorted into a wicked smile and Günter crawled on top of him. Then Günter put his lips to work, trailing kisses from Gwendal's lips down his strong jaw to a very sensitive neck. Gwendal moaned and relaxed under the adviser's ministrations. "Good," Günter whispered in Gwendal's ear. "You're finally relaxed." Then he nipped Gwendal's ear lobe, causing a shock of pleasure to shot through the larger man's body. Günter sat back and smiled at Gwendal, while working on his belt.

"Günter, it's the middle of the day," Gwendal gasped and grabbed for Günter's hands.

"Just sit back and relax." He pulled the belt from around Gwendal's waist and unbuttoned the overcoat, pushing the green garment aside, revealing the undershirt and pants. He unfastened Gwendal's pants and pulled them down along with the standard underwear. Gwendal gasped when cool air hit his throbbing member. Günter smiled and flicked his tongue over the head of Gwendal's erection. Gwendal gasped and fisted his hands in the sheets. Pleased with the effects, Günter took all of Gwendal into his mouth, setting up a slow pace of bobbing up and down.

"Günter," Gwendal groaned. The feel of Günter's lips on his most sensitive area slowly drove him insane. "More," he pleaded.

Günter closed his eyes in pleasure and obliged his lover. He relaxed his throat and let Gwendal slip further in, while humming his contentment and sending waves of pleasure up and down Gwendal's erection.

"Günter, I'm…" The last words were lost in a groan as he thrust into Günter's mouth and came violently. Günter gagged slightly, but continued to suck on Gwendal's member until he was certain Gwendal had rode out the orgasm. Then he pulled back and licked up the excess cum that had spilled from around the corners of his mouth.

Gwendal blinked his eyes back into focus and sat up, pulling Günter into a kiss. "Günter?"

"You need to relax more often," Günter said smiling just as innocently as if he had not just given Gwendal a blowjob. He stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to check on His Majesty."

Gwendal jumped up, pulling up his underwear and pants as went, and ran up to Günter, grabbing him around the waist. "What about you?" he whispered in Günter's ear.

"What about me?" Günter asked, turning to face Gwendal.

"Don't you have…" He glanced down. "…a problem to take care of?"

Günter smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"I'm serious, Günter. It's not fair…"

Günter looked away, a deep red tint painting his cheeks. He mumbled, "I already came."

"What?"

"You looked so amazing and so delectable that I already came."

Gwendal chuckled and pulled Günter closer. Günter buried his head in Gwendal's chest. "You're so adorable, Günter. Thank you."

"For what?" Günter asked, pulling back to look at Gwendal.

"For relaxing me."


End file.
